IES
by Leviathan Axe
Summary: During a simple sparring match, Naruto is injured thanks to Hinata striking him in a certain spot. This injury, however, is a blessing in disguise as Naruto's life is forever changed for the better. Naruto/Harem (MANY girls and women). Lemon/Smut story. Sorry for bad summary, couldn't think of anything better.
1. Chapter 1

**What to expect in this chapter:**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Masturbation  
Ahegao  
Inflation  
Stomach Bulge**

* * *

It was such a peaceful and beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining down and there was a gentle breeze in case anyone was too warm. The citizens of the village all greeted each other happily as they went about their day. However, that perfect morning was interrupted as an orange blur pushed past multiple people.

"Watch where you're going!" a man angrily shouted, nearly being knocked over.

"Sorry!" shouted Naruto Uzumaki, a fourteen-year-old boy clad in a hideous orange tracksuit. He dodged and weaved through the crowds of people as best he could while running in the direction of the Academy. He had slept in, again, and was now late for class, AGAIN! And today was his favourite subject as well. It was sparring class and while he knew he wasn't very coordinated or that he didn't know anything besides the basic stances, he still preferred this over studying in the classroom.

And if he didn't hurry up there would be no telling who he would be sparring with this time. He hoped he would be paired with Sasuke, one of the last Uchiha's who thought he was better than everyone. The two had a sort of rivalry and Naruto alway's lost at everything but that never stopped the blond boy as he tried his hardest. What didn't help was that his crush, Sakura, hated him and claimed that she loved Sasuke instead. It alway's hurt when he heard this.

Shaking his head to get rid of those depressing thoughts, Naruto looked and saw he was just outside the Academy. With a grin, he ran in through the front door and headed straight for his classroom. At the door, he ran in while shouting, "I'm here!"

His class stopped what they were doing and stared at him with his teacher, Iruka, sighing. "Late again, Naruto. I'll speak to you about this after class is finished. Now take a seat," the scarred Chunin said as he wrote something on a clipboard. He didn't even bother asking why Naruto was late, knowing that the answer he'll get would give him a headache.

Grumbling as he heard a few of his classmates laughing at him, Naruto looked around and saw only one empty seat, at the back of the classroom. Walking up, he waved at Sakura who refused to look in his direction. Getting to the back of the classroom, Naruto blinked as he realised he was going to sit next to Hinata, a girl he barely speaks too. "Hi, Hinata," he greeted with a smile but she turned away from him, making Naruto frown.

However, what he didn't see was that Hinata had turned away because her face was bright red. She was blushing furiously as her secret crush sat next to her. _'Naruto is sitting next to me!' _Hinata kept thinking as she felt light headed.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Looking, Hinata's blush increased when she saw it was Naruto, but what confused her was the downcast look he had. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to sit next to you," Naruto said, thinking that Hinata didn't like him like everyone else. He then suddenly grinned but Hinata could see how fake it was, "I'll just sit somewhere else, sorry for bothering you."

He stood up and was about to move away until Hinata, acting quickly without thinking, reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked surprised and turned to the Hyuga heiress. "I-I want... I want you t-to stay," she stuttered slightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Seeing her nod, mostly because she didn't trust her voice, Naruto gave a smile and sat down. "Thank you. I was worried you didn't like me or something."

"I could never hate you!" Hinata blurted out before slapping her hands over her mouth. Steam practically came out her ears at how embarrassed she was. She was really thankful that no one seemed to hear that little outburst of hers. "I-I-I mean that you are s-such a nice person a-and that I-I think you're g-great so I could never h-hate you," Hinata stuttered in embarrassment.

Naruto had another look of surprise before smiling. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, obviously not use to compliments. "Hey, do you want to be friends?" he asked. Not trusting her voice, Hinata quickly nodded. "Great!" Naruto said loudly, looking towards the front of the class, "We should hang out some time! We could train as well! What do you think, Hinata?" Not hearing a reply, Naruto turned back to his new friend and blinked, "Hinata?" The poor girl had fainted when Naruto wasn't looking, her head on her desk and her face bright red. For a second, Naruto even thought he saw steam coming out of her ears. "Hinata?!"

* * *

**(-SMALL LIME WARNING-)**

_Hinata was having one of her most favourite dreams. She was playing hide and seek with Naruto through the village and it was his turn to find her. After searching all of the usual spots, such as their classroom and Ichiraku, Hinata finally decided to hide at Naruto's apartment as he would never think to search there. Without even knocking, as she had her own key, Hinata slowly crept inside and shut the door quietly. If she could use her Byakugan then she would have been able to find and hide from Naruto easily, but he had forbidden her from using it and Hinata never wanted to disappoint Naruto._

_"Naruto?" she called out, happy that she doesn't stutter anymore. "Are you in here?" Walking into the living room, Hinata saw that the blond wasn't in here. She turned to leave and search the rest of the apartment until she felt something slap her ass, making her squeal and then moan with her cheeks turning red. Spinning round, her arms were caught by a grinning Naruto._

_"Found you," he said before bring her into a kiss. Moaning, Hinata didn't fight back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss while she slipped her tongue and the two wrestled. Knowing she was about to win, Hinata broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Naruto spanked her again, knowing exactly how to turn her on._

_"Take me," Hinata panted, her eyes half lidded as Naruto began to unzip her jacket to free her large breasts._

_"Hinata," Naruto said as the jacket fell to the ground, easily seeing Hinata's hard nipples through her top. "Not wearing a bra again?" Hinata didn't answer as she unzipped Naruto's jacket but stopped when he grabbed her arms again. He brought his mouth close to her ears, blowing gently._

_Hinata gasped out at the feeling, "Naruto" she whined, not able to break free._

_"I need you to do something for me," he whispered into her ear._

_"Anything," she quickly answered. It was true, she would do anything for him._

_"I need you to wake up," he whispered again, letting the surprised girl go as he backed away with a smile._

_Hinata blinked in shock, "W-What?" she asked in confusion, not noticing her stutter slipped out._

_Looking her in the eyes, Naruto said, "Wake up."_

* * *

"Hinata! Wake up!" Naruto nearly shouted, shaking the girl awake. Opening her lavender eyes while slowly sitting up, Hinata looked confused before her eyes landed on Naruto. Then, remembering her dream, Hinata gave a small squeak as she hid her face in her hands while blushing. "You're a deep sleeper," Naruto said with a chuckle. "You slept through class. You're just lucky Iruka-Sensei didn't see you."

"I-I missed class?" Hinata mumbled, mortified that she did that.

Nodding, Naruto waved his arm around to show the classroom was empty. "Everyone just left for sparring practice a couple of minutes ago. We need to go before we're late," he said while standing. Hinata also stood but froze as she felt a sensation in her panties. She could already tell that she was soaked down there and she didn't have any spares. With no choice, Hinata followed Naruto while walking slightly awkwardly, praying to whatever deity that no one will notice.

As they walked down the stairs towards the exit, Hinata took a chance and said, "I-I'll be there in a m-minute."

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata before seeing her glance at the girls restroom nearby. "Oh! Okay, I'll let Iruka-Sensei know you'll be out soon." He then turned and continued walking down the stairs, just missing Hinata run to the bathroom.

**(-LIME WARNING-)**

As soon as the door was closed, Hinata made sure she was alone before going to the furthest stall and locking it. Pulling down her pants, her blush increased dramatically as she saw how wet she was. Wet was actually an understatement, her purple panties were now practically see through because she was SOPPING wet. Even now, she was dripping because of that dream.

Taking off the panties, Hinata stuck them into her jacket pocket and was left with another problem. Her mind kept going back to that dream, which was not helping. Giving up to temptation, Hinata reached down and moaned as she began to play with her pussy. She rubbed a finger back and forth, going from the bottom and back to the top, circling her swelling clit. Leaning back, Hinata bit her lip as she slowly slipped a finger inside herself. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she quickly added a second finger, fingering herself as the thought of masturbating on school grounds turned her on more.

Stopping herself, Hinata practically tore off her jacket and lifted her top above her generous breasts, exposing her hardening nipples to the cool air. As her right hand went back to fingering, Hinata's left hand grabbed and massaged her left tit.

"Naruto!" Hinata moaned out, falling down onto her back with her hips still in the air. Her fingers began to dig faster as she pinched her nipple, not caring how loud she moaned anymore. She didn't care if she was caught, this felt too good. In her mind, Hinata imagined it was Naruto playing with her, getting her ready to take his no doubt large cock while his fingers explored her pussy. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" she continued to moan her crushes name.

She imagined Naruto taking hold of his dick and lining it up with her soaked pussy. He pushed against her engorged lips as he stared into her eyes, but he never entered her. He teased her, rubbing the head of his penis against her pussy lips. And even though she begged for it and tried to force his cock inside her, he held her in place. She stared down as Naruto pushed forward, watching as the large head parted her lips before he suddenly thrust his entire cock into her.

Pinching her left nipple hard, Hinata tensed as her pussy clenched around her fingers. "C-Cumming!" she whimpered as her hips shook, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her mouth open in an 'O'. Her fingers didn't stop moving as she squirted, her cum splashing against the stall door in front of her. For a full minute, Hinata stayed in that position as she prolonged her orgasm before she fell to the ground. Her face was flush as she panted, feeling relieved and exhausted. Bring up her hand, Hinata moaned again as she licked her fingers, tasting herself as she thought that was the best orgasm she had ever had.

Finally coming down from her orgasm, Hinata sat up and blushed again at the mess she made. She then gasped, remembering class. Clumsily getting up, Hinata put on her pants and coat and left the restroom, knowing she didn't have the time to clean up her mess.

**(-LIME FINISHED-)**

* * *

Naruto glanced around, slightly worried about why Hinata still hadn't come to class. _'I wonder if she's ill,' _he thought with concern. _'She was bright red for some reason. Must be catching a fever or something.'_

"Naruto," called Iruka, the man walking over. "Didn't you say Hinata went to use the restroom?"

"Yeah, she did. Do you want me to go check on her?" Naruto asked.

Iruka shook his head, "No. I'll send one of the girls to check on her. Don't need you to going into the girls restroom. Lord Hokage would never let me hear the end of it."

Feeling slightly insulted, Naruto was about to argue back until they both heard Hinata shout, "I'm here!" Turning, they both saw Hinata run up to them, panting slightly and her face still red, which both Naruto and Iruka thought was from the running.

"Are you okay?" asked Iruka, stepping towards the girl. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"N-No," Hinata said quietly, looking towards the ground as she wasn't able to bring herself to look at her teacher. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked, wanting to make sure. Seeing the girl nod, Iruka stepped back with his own nod. "Alright then. Then it will be you and Naruto that will be sparring next," the man said, surprising the two teens. "What? You were both last to get here. By the time Naruto got here, everyone else were already paired off."

Iruka then walked away, leaving Naruto and Hinata. "Are you okay to fight?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know if I can f-fight against y-you," Hinata admitted with worry.

"Yes you can," Naruto said, putting his hands on Hinata's shoulders. Her head snapping up with wide eyes, Hinata was shocked to see Naruto stare back at her. "I'll admit we've only been friends for almost an hour, but I know that you are stronger and braver than you think. Never doubt yourself and never give up, Hinata," he said. "When we go out there, I want you fight with everything you have, understand?" Hinata nodded but Naruto shook his head, "Say it! Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said, trying to sound more determined than she felt. "I will f-fight with e-everything!" she finished as Naruto let go.

"Good, now let's go," he said, nodding towards the sparring ring with an excited grin, "It's our turn."

Now standing in the sparring ring, which was a large white circle painted on the ground, Hinata stood opposite each other while they were surrounded by their classmates. Unbeknownst to Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki, the class were taking bets on who would win the fight. None of them had any idea on who would win as the odds were 50/50 so it could go either way.

"Remember, don't hold back," Naruto said as he took the basic taijutsu stance. Hinata nodded and took her families Gentle Fist style stance, albeit shakily.

Iruka stood between the two with an arm raised. He looked to the two students before lowering his arm and shouted, "You have fight minutes to either knock your opponent out of the ring or to have them submit! Ready... Begin!" He then jumped back and out of the ring to stay out of the way.

Naruto quickly ran forward as waiting was not his style. Hinata stood still as she watched Naruto run at her with a fist raised, ready for when he struck. Once he was near enough, Naruto threw his fist towards Hinata's midsection but the girl stepped aside and slammed her palm into Naruto's chest, launching him backwards.

Rolling to a stop before he was out of the ring, Naruto got up clumsily. "Whoa," was all he said, not expecting that. He then grinned as he took the same stance as before, "Now that was awesome!" He ran at Hinata again but once he was near enough, he ducked down and tried for an uppercut. Hinata leaned back and slapped the arm away as the two began to exchange blows. Neither landed a hit but they either kept deflecting or dodging the strikes the other threw.

As they fought, Hinata realised that Naruto has been pushing her back towards the edge of the ring by forcing her to block. Blocking another strike, Hinata thrust her hand forward for another palm strike but, to her shock, Naruto leaned to the side and grabbed her arm. With all his strength, Naruto spun Hinata and threw her back but it wasn't enough as the girl landed, her back colliding with the ground.

She didn't get back up, which worried Naruto as he thought he hurt her more than he had meant to. "Hinata?" he called out, slowly walking towards her.

Iruka got to the girl quickly and sighed in relief when he saw the girl was fine, just had the wind knocked out of her. "Do you submit?" Iruka asked. For a long moment, she didn't answer, so Iruka raised his hand and began to countdown, "Five! Four! Three! Tw-"

"I won't give up!" Hinata shouted as she sat up. Once she stood up, she surprised everyone as they saw the determination in her eyes, "I can still fight!" Iruka nodded and jumped back out of the way again.

"Alright, Hinata!" Naruto shouted with a grin as the two got back into their stances.

"You both have one minute left before the match ends!" Iruka called out before shouting, "Resume!"

This time, when Naruto ran forward, he shouted, "Time to end this with one strike!"

Hinata never replied as the veins around her eyes protruded. Turning so that her body was facing towards the side, Hinata spread her legs and extended her arms out towards her left and right. "Eight Trigrams..." she began watching carefully as Naruto neared. As soon as he was close enough, she shouted, " Thirty Two Palms!" She spun and slammed both her pointer and middle fingers on two spots on Naruto's chest. She then stabbed her fingers in multiple points on his body as she counted, "Two palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms!" She then brought her arms back while closing her eyes before thrusting them forward for the final time, not noticing that Naruto was beginning to fall backwards due to the blows he received. "Thirty Two Palms!" Hinata shouted as her attack struck.

Hey eyes opened and then widened in shock as she saw her final strike hit Naruto. But it was not on the point of the body she had aimed for. Her final strike was meant to hit the middle of his chest. But instead...

She had struck Naruto's crotch.

Naruto didn't know what happened. Hinata had struck him in multiple places, numbing his body so he couldn't feel anything. But as he fell backwards, he felt a searing pain on his crotch, almost as if someone had kicked him a dozen times in the balls. He blacked out as he fell on his back, succumbing to sweet unconsciousness so that he didn't have to feel that horrible pain.

* * *

When he woke up, Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was now in the nurses office in the Academy. His balls flared in pain, reminding him of what happened. Groaning in discomfort, Naruto grabbed his crotch as the curtains around his bed opened.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted, happy to see the boy was finally awake. She then teared up, blaming herself for what happened. "I'm so s-sorry!" she cried, her head bowed down as tears streamed down her cheeks. "This is a-all my f-fault."

"Stop that," Naruto practically ordered, surprising the girl enough to stop her crying. "It was an accident. You didn't mean to hit me... there. Did you?"

Hinata shook her head, wiping her tears away. "N-No but-"

"Then all's good," Naruto said. "Now... Why can't I feel my legs?" he asked.

"That would be because of Hinata's attack," a female's voice said. Looking, both Naruto and Hinata saw a black haired woman walk up while wearing a white coat. "A side effect of the Gentle Fist. Because Hinata struck your chakra points, temporarily halting your flow of chakra, it paralysed your body. Already the effects are wearing off because you can already move your upper body."

Naruto sighed in relief. For a minute there he was worried that would be permanent. "Who are you? You aren't the normal nurse here."

"No, no. Nurse Isane is on vacation for a week or two. I'm just a substitute because my Master had some business to attend to here in the village," the woman explained before introducing herself. "My name is Shizune. Now, miss Hinata, I must ask that you leave so that I can reexamine Naruto's injuries. You may return once class is finished."

Hinata was about to argue until Naruto took her hand. "It's fine. I'll see you after class," he said with a smile. Blushing, Hinata nodded and left, feeling light headed as she held the hand that Naruto held. Once the door was shut, Naruto sat up and removed his shirt, thankful that someone already took off his jacket. Looking at his chest, Naruto hissed a little, "I'm sure they look worse than they are. I'll heal soon anyway."

"I'll be the judge of that," Shizune said as she looked at the bruises. A minute later and she nodded to herself. "Alright. No internal damage of any kind."

"Told you," Naruto said as he put his shirt back on.

"Now for _that _injury," Shizune said as she pulled away the sheet covering Naruto's lower half.

"What?!" Naruto shouted as the sheet was removed, showing someone had taken off his trousers as well but not his boxers. Even though it was embarrassing, Naruto was thankful he wore plain dark blue boxers instead of the ones with the ramen bowls printed on or the toad ones. "I'm sure this isn't needed!" he shouted with a blush.

Slapping his hands away as he tried to cover himself, Shizune frowned at Naruto. "I need to see the injured area for swelling or bruises! Besides I saw it when you were brought here anyway!"

Mortified that someone looked at his private area while he was unconscious, Naruto was unable to stop Shizune as she tugged his boxers down past his knees. "H-Hey!" he shouted.

"Hmm," Shizune hummed softly while writing something down on the clipboard she was holding. "No swelling since a half hour ago when you brought in and it doesn't look like there is any bruising either. Okay, so far so good."

"Can I put my boxers on now?!" Naruto pleaded.

"Once you are able to show me that you can get an erection, then you can," Shizune said with a straight face, shocking Naruto even more than he already was.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted even louder. "You want me to get hard?!"

As if not hearing the shouting, Shizune calmly answered, "This is just to make sure it still works okay. Once you get an erection, I will also need you to ejaculate into this cup so I can examine your sperm to make sure they are still swimming."

Falling back with his head hitting the pillow, Naruto gasped out, "I think I'm having a heart attack."

"Nope!" Shizune smiled. "Don't worry, once you are erect I'll leave the room so you can 'work' on that last part," she said, using air quotations for work.

"Oh that is so much better," Naruto sarcastically said, glaring at the amused doctor.

They remained silent as they stared at one another. Shizune shook her head, "Hurry up then! The sooner you get an erection the sooner this will be over!"

"I can't do it with you staring at me!"

Sighing, Shizune leaned back into the seat she was sitting on. "Just think about what you always thinking about when you masturbate. What is it? Breasts? Butts? Naked girls?" Shizune then shrugged, "Naked guys?"

"No! No guys!" Naruto shouted. He had nothing against that, he just preferred women.

"Hey, I don't judge. To each, their own."

Huffing, Naruto shut his eyes and tried to imagine that he was alone in the room. _'She's not there,' _Naruto thought and kept repeating. He tried to think of those porno magazines he has beneath his bed, all those naked women posing sexily in those pages. But it wasn't working, he just could not get an erection because he knows that Shizune was still there staring at him.

Deciding to think of someone else, his mind showed images of Sakura, his crush. He imagined her pulling up her dress and showing her unshaven pussy for him to use. The image then changed to Ino, a classmates of Naruto. She alway's had a nice ass and her outfit just showed it off. He imagined her crouched above him, sandwiching his dick between her ass cheeks as she brought her ass up and down.

Shizune looked at Naruto as his face relaxed, obviously he was beginning to think of something. Glancing down, Shizune smiled as she saw his penis twitch and grow.

Ino changed to Ayame, the ramen girl. Naruto loved to sit at Ichiraku's and watch as the girl bent over to pick something up. Finally, what surprised Naruto as he never thought of this before, he thought of Hinata. He imagined her naked on the bed with him, willing to do anything for his forgiveness after hurting him in that spar. Gasping, Shizune was amazed as Naruto's dick grew to full size. He was only fourteen and already his dick was 8-inches long and a couple of inches thick. When he gets older, she just knew that he would get bigger. Almost made her wish she was a few years younger.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, Shizune spoke. "Very good, Naruto." He opened his eyes and gave an awkward smile. It was REALLY weird having someone praise you for getting an erection. Standing, Shizune placed a cup on the table next to Naruto's bed. "Final step. You need to ejaculate. So I'll leave you alone and come back in an hour to collect the sample. If you are able to walk before I get back then please just leave the cup on the table before you leave." She walked to the door and left, but before she closed the door, she said, "Have fun!"

Naruto just stared at the door once it was closed before sighing. He reached over and shut the curtains around him, just in case anyone walked in while he rubbed one out. "This has got to be the worst day ever," he muttered before grabbing hold of his dick.

* * *

Hinata glanced at the clock of the classroom. Class was about to finish in a couple of minutes but it didn't finish soon enough. To her, this had to be the worst day ever. First, she had to masturbate in school because of a naughty dream she had during class, which she missed. Then she injured her crush in a special area, which was mortifying to Hinata. And finally, the panties that she put on her pocket because of how wet they were are now missing.

She didn't know when it happened but her panties must have fallen out of her pocket. She didn't know which thought was worse, that her soaked panties were lying on the ground somewhere waiting to be found, or that someone found her wet panties and are holding on to them. Thankfully even if someone finds them, there would be no way to link them to her but it still bothered her greatly.

Even though she was now friends with Naruto, Hinata desperately wished that this entire day was just a dream. Maybe if she shut her eyes and opened them, she'll be back in her be in the Hyuga Compound. So, shutting her eyes, Hinata counted to ten and opened them before sighing as she saw she was still in class.

The bell finally rung and before Iruka could say that the class can leave, Hinata was already out the door before anyone saw her move. She walked quickly towards the infirmary, carrying both her bag and Naruto's. Coming up to the door, Hinata took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. She gently shut the door, hearing a soft click. She tried to be quiet just in case Naruto was asleep.

Seeing the curtains were closed, Hinata figured she was right and that Naruto was asleep. Placing the bags down to the side, Hinata walked up to the curtains and pulled it back, getting the shock of her life in the process.

In front of her was Naruto, a hand around his incredibly large dick, furiously masturbating. His head snapped towards her and their eyes locked. "H-Hinata?" Naruto stuttered in fear, not knowing what was going on.

Hinata's eyes stared at Naruto before they glanced at his penis. She bit her lip, fighting the incredible urge to faint. Gulping, she stuttered, "W-W-What's h-happening?" This could not have been real. She must be dreaming right now.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, taking his hand off his dick and throwing a pillow over his lap to hide his erection. It didn't work so Naruto turned the pillow and hugged it, which worked a bit better. "The, uh, nurse? Shizune, she said that I need to get an erection and that I needed to... I needed to ejaculate to make sure everything was working okay. But..."

"B-But?" Hinata repeated, trying hard to keep her eyes on Naruto's scared ones but failing as she took quick glances down to the pillow he was holding on to for dear life.

"I can't cum!" he shouted. "I've been trying for..." he glanced at the clock on the wall and widened his eyes, "An hour?! I've been jerking off for an hour?!" Poor Hinata was red all over, her head feeling lighter than ever. "I don't know what to do! This can't be a good sign! Masturbating for an hour and not being able to cum!"

**(-LEMON WARNING-)**

Hinata's instincts screamed at her to turn around and find Shizune or a doctor to help Naruto. But she didn't move. Her eyes fell back down to the pillow covering Naruto's dick and something in her just clicked. "W-What if I h-h-help?" she offered finally, breaking the silence. To her, it didn't even sound like she said anything, it sounded like it was all in her mind.

Naruto widened his eyes in disbelief. "What? As in getting the nurse?"

Shaking her head, Hinata took a small step forward, closing the curtains behind her. Gulping, she said, "N-No. What if I h-help you with that."

Naruto didn't say anything as he was too shocked. A lot was happening today and it all happened so fast his mind could barely keep up. He watched as Hinata walked towards the bed and stood next to him. She reached out and took the pillow, taking it away and dropping onto the ground. Trying to muster as much courage as she could, Hinata climbed onto the bed and sat in between Naruto's unmoving legs, his erection right in front of her.

She reached out again and her fingers grazed the penis. Her breath hitched as she took hold, Naruto gasping as she did so. Shakily, she began to stroke it softly, amazed that her hand couldn't even fit around it. It must have been as thick as her forearm and almost as long. Naruto's breathing quickened as he felt his dick being jerked off. "T-That feels amazing," he said.

Hinata managed a smile as she felt a little pride. Now a tiny bit more confident, she grabbed the dick with her other hand and used both hands to jack Naruto off. Remembering something she read from the Icha-Icha books she secretly keeps under a false panel in her room, Hinata leaned her head down just above the head of the penis and drooled, letting her saliva to cover the head. With her hands she used her saliva to lubricate the dick, which allowed her hands to move up and down much easier.

Naruto began to moan a little, amazed that something could feel this good. If a handjob felt like this, then the real thing must be fucking incredible. Spurred on because of Naruto's moaning, Hinata took a deep breath before opening her mouth as wide as she could and the enveloped the cocks head. She used her tongue and swirled it around the head, immediately falling in love with Naruto's taste.

As soon as Hinata put the head of his dick in her mouth, Naruto felt it. Without warning the girl, Naruto grabbed her head and held her in place, shoving his dick forward a little as he finally came. Hinata's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's hands on her head and his dick swell slightly in her mouth. She tried to lift her head to see if something was wrong but was shocked when Naruto shoved his dick a few inches into her mouth and held her in place.

When the first spurt of cum exploded into Hinata's mouth, her cheeks bulged due to the sheer volume. Before she could even try to swallow, the next load shot out and forced its way down her throat. Spurt after spurt, Hinata was forced to swallow what she could as some of the cum leaked out of the sides of her mouth, her eyes rolling slightly due to the lack of oxygen. The torrent of cum finally died down as Naruto spurted one last time.

Naruto's head lulled back as he thought, _'That was incredible.'_ He had never came like that before in his life but it felt really good. Looking down, he realised he was still holding Hinata's head down. His hips jerked a little when he saw her face, covered in cum as some had come out of her nose. Her face was scarlet and her eyes were half lidded, almost making her look drunk.

Realising he was still holding her down, Naruto pulled her head back and watched as she swallowed the last of his cum before gasping for breath. "Shit! Hinata, I'm sorry! I just felt so good and I wasn't thinking!"

"It was delicious," Hinata said once she swallowed the last of the cum that was on her face, not noticing her lack of a stutter. "There was so much."

"That never happened before," Naruto admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you help me?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of silence between the two.

"Because I love you," Hinata answered without hesitation, shocking Naruto even further than he already was. She didn't understand why, but Hinata felt that she could finally confess to Naruto her feelings. It was like her confidence shot through the roof and she could do anything, even confess to the one she loves. Seeing that Naruto was too shocked to reply, Hinata began to explain. "I've felt this way ever since you tried to help me from those bullies when we first started the Academy. I saw how determined you were since then and how you never gave up despite how you were treated. I couldn't help but fall for you-"

She was interrupted by Naruto as he leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes were wide but then slowly closed as she moaned, returning the kiss with a moan. Breaking away, Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes and smiled. "I'm not sure if I feel the same," Naruto admitted, "But, I want to give this a shot. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hinata squealed while hugging Naruto who fell back onto the bed. Without realising that she did so, Hinata straddled Naruto's waist and began to lightly grind his hard dick into her soaked pants. She moaned due to the feeling and, taking the opportunity, Naruto stuck his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled, which Hinata quickly lost.

Breaking the kiss, Hinata leaned back and ground her hips, getting a groan from Naruto. Spurred on, Hinata reached up and unzipped her jacket, tossing it away before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, and teasingly, she lifted her shirt and exposed her breasts, her nipples hardening in excitement. Naruto's eyes were glued on her breasts, watching how they bounced as they were freed from the restricting fabric. "Whoa," was all Naruto could say.

"Are they too big?" Hinata asked nervously, lifting her D-cup breasts and dropping them. She was alway's self conscious about the size of them which was why she alway's wore a thick jacket to hide them from everyone.

Naruto drooled a little at how they bounced. "They're perfect," he answered honestly. Touched, Hinata leaned down and kissed Naruto with nothing but love as he reached up and cupped her breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze, forcing Hinata to break the kiss and moan loudly. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern, letting go of the breasts.

"Keep going," urged Hinata as she grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them back on her chest, loving how her nipples scraped the palm of his hands. He kneaded each breasts, pulling and squeezing both, massaging them all the while Hinata was moaning non stop. Her moans nearly turned into a scream when Naruto roughly pinched her nipples, twisting them. "C-Cumming!" Hinata shouted out, roughly humping Naruto's dick as she shivered. When it ended, Hinata fell forward onto Naruto while panting, not believing that she came from her tits being played with. She alway's knew they were sensitive but she never thought it would be enough to cum from.

With a blissful look, Hinata kissed Naruto before sitting up again. She glanced down and blushed a little when she saw Naruto's still hard cock. Leaning back, she reached for her pants and began lowering them. But to her surprise, Naruto grabbed both her wrists. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting Hinata to force herself into something if she didn't want to do this.

"Yes," Hinata answered, while taking off her pants. Now she was naked, just as Naruto was.

"Beautiful," Naruto breathed out, seeing Hinata in all her glory. He saw a small patch of dark hair just above Hinata's pussy, which he also saw was dripping wet with her juices.

Knowing what Naruto was looking at, Hinata reached down and spread her lips for him see everything. Taking hold of Naruto dick, she placed her pussy on the head of his dick all the while staring into his eyes. "This pussy belongs to you and only you," she announced before lowering herself slowly.

All of a sudden, Hinata gasped as Naruto suddenly stood, picked her up and placed her over his bed. He had his hand on her back, forcing her to stay bent over. He held his dick against her pussy before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Like you said, you belong to me!" he said before forcing his dick into her roughly. Hinata gasped as her hymen was torn. It hurt for a second before the pleasure of being filled overshadowed that pain. Glancing back with wide eyes, Hinata had another orgasm when she saw that Naruto wasn't even half way in yet. "So tight!" he groaned out as he tried to push in more of his dick but couldn't.

"So big," Hinata quivered as Naruto slowly pulled his dick out and thrust back in, only cramming another half an inch into her gushing pussy. For a full minute, Naruto slowly thrust back and forth, trying not to cum from how tight Hinata was. It was like a velvety vice was grabbing and stroking his cock, trying its hardest to milk him. "F-Faster!" Hinata moaned out.

Hearing this, Naruto grinned as he did as asked, thrusting harder than before. He managed to fit a few more inches into the Hyuga princess as he watched her ass jiggle a little with each thrust. Before long, he was slapping his pelvis into her ass as hard as he could, trying to get the last couple of inches into her. Hinata was a drooling mess, experiencing orgasm after orgasm. It was none stop and she loved it.

Turning the girl over onto her back, Naruto grabbed Hinata's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he thrust as hard as he could. Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw the outline of his cock in Hinata's stomach. This sight turned him on more as he pulled back and pushed forward, grinning as he felt the head of his cock enter a new area.

Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue lolled out, tears streaming down her face. Feeling Naruto pierce her womb was almost too much and she was on the verge of blacking out because of the non stop pleasure she was experiencing. C-Can't stop cumming," she whimpered as her pussy began to squirt all over Naruto's stomach.

Feeling his end approach, Naruto tried to pull out but Hinata's grip was too much. "Hinata! I'm gonna cum!"

"I-Inside," she gasped out, wanting to feel his cum inside her.

"Cumming!" Naruto announced as he kept thrusting, unable to stop his thrusts. His cum exploded out of his dick and directly into Hinata's womb, pouring more and more into the filled cervix. Slowing his thrusts, Naruto watched as Hinata's stomach began to grow due to how much he came inside her. Her stomach grew and grew until she looked nine months pregnant, something that Naruto loved as he gave a final thrust. "That... was... amazing," Naruto panted out, feeling more tired than ever.

"S-So much..." Hinata moaned out with an ahegao look still on her face.

Feeling his dick finally soften, Naruto groaned as he pulled his dick free, watching with delight as his cum began to pour out of Hinata like a waterfall, her stomach shrinking down but still bloated when his cum stopped flowing out. "We are so doing that again," he said before seeing Hinata unconscious. "When you are awake though."

Feeling tired himself, Naruto picked up the girl and brought her to a clean bed. Climbing into it with her, Naruto pulled the covers over and held the girl close as he began to fall asleep.

**(-LEMON END-)**

* * *

Opening the door, Shizune walked in and examined the scene in front of her. She had heard everything that happened through the door, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the new couple. "Holy crap," she whispered, seeing the mess the two made. Taking the cup that was still on Naruto's side table, Shizune scooped up a sample while some got on her hands.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Shizune licked the cum off her hand and moaned at how good it tasted. "I think I should mention this to Lady Tsunade," she muttered as she licked the last of the cream from her fingers, knowing it was not normal for someone to release this much.

"Now then... who the hell is gonna clean this up?"

* * *

**That was the first lemon and lime I have ever written. Please let me know what you think and if you can think of anything to improve on then please tell me as I want to get better at this. I also have other ideas for stories that I am working on so criticism will be appreciated as they will help me improve.**

**This is a harem fic and Naruto will be with almost every female except for a select few. I will list them down below in the order they are revealed along with their role to Naruto. At the top I shall say who Naruto will be with in the chapter and what to expect.**

**Also, while their may be more stuttering from Hinata and possibly others, it will not last long as it is very annoying to type. I am making it so Hinata gained a lot more confidence from having slept with Naruto and confessing her feelings. I will also mark where the lemon and limes happen so you can avoid them if you want despite this being a lemon/smut story.**

**Finally, I know I said Naruto's size was 8 inches but Hinata's attack did something. It shall be explained in the next chapter. And I wanted Hinata to have D-Cup size breasts in this story. Don't care if you don't like that.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to message me or leave it in the comments. I will do my best to answer. This story will be updated but I do not know when as I am very busy in the real world and I am also working on other stories.**

**Thank you.**

**Hinata (Girlfriend)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What to expect in this chapter:**

**Naruto/Hinata  
****Hinata/Ino**

**Masturbation  
Ahegao  
Cumflation  
Stomach Bulge  
Lesbian/Yuri  
**

* * *

Waking up from the best sleep she ever had, Hinata yawned a little before snuggling closer to the warm pillow that held her tight. She just didn't want to wake up after that incredible dream she had where she had confessed to Naruto her feelings and then the two had the hottest sex that she ever dreamt of. Just remembering everything that happened made Hinata moan a little.

Then she stopped and widened her eyes when she realised that pillows don't hold onto people. Ever so slowly, Hinata looked up and widened her eyes when she saw Naruto staring down at her, with a smile on his face. "Eep!" Hinata squeaked, hiding by laying her head on Naruto's chest and bring the covers over herself.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, now understanding why Hinata asked the way she did when he speaks to her.

Peaking from her cover, Naruto could see how red Hinata's face was. "L-L-Last night wasn't a d-dream?" she whispered, more to herself than anything.

"Does this answer your question?" Naruto asked as he brought Hinata up. She squeaked again as Naruto suddenly kissed her, her eyes wide open. Once she was over her shock, Hinata slowly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, moaning as Naruto slipped his tongue in her. She squeaked as she felt his hands go lower and cup her ass, kneading them. Breaking the kiss, Hinata panted and sat up, exposing her naked top half for Naruto. It felt right, showing Naruto her body and for once, she wasn't embarrassed.

But she was shocked when she saw her stomach, still bloated from what happened. She looked a few months pregnant and she would be lying if that thought didn't make her a little wet. "I'm still full of your c-cum," Hinata muttered as she felt her belly. Naruto lifted his hand and traced her stomach along with the girl. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, his eyes widened when he saw Shizune sitting on her chair, grinning at him and Hinata. "What is it?" Hinata asked she turned her head. When her eyes landed on Shizune, it took Hinata nearly ten seconds to process the situation she was in.

She was completely naked, with the bed sheet pooled below her ass as she sat on Naruto's pelvis, with Shizune seeing her in all her naked glory. With a squeak, Hinata picked up the sheet and covered herself as she tried to bury her head into Naruto's chest. "Oh, don't mind me," Shizune said, waving her hand dismissively, "I'm just enjoying the show."

Naruto could feel the heat radiating off of Hinata's scarlet face. "Can you not do that please?" he asked Shizune, his eye twitching a little. "You're embarrassing Hinata."

Laughing at how cute the two were, Shizune nodded as she relented, turning her chair around. "Alright, hurry up and get changed. It's almost the end of classes."

After waiting a few seconds to make sure the nurse wouldn't turn, Naruto slowly removed the covers. "Hinata," he said, getting the girls attention as she shyly looked up at him. "We need to move now."

She nodded and the two got up from the bed. As he let Hinata get off him, Naruto groaned a little as he saw Hinata's tits and ass jiggle as she moved. He felt his dick twitch as if his body was begging to take the Hyuga girl again. Forcing those feelings down, he got up from the bed and quickly put on his clothes. "I-It doesn't f-fit," he heard Hinata say.

Finally putting on a shirt, Naruto turned and saw what Hinata had meant. She had all her clothes on, but her jacket refused to close because of her bloated stomach. "Is there any way to fix that?" Naruto asked, Shizune, who spun around on her chair.

"Other than forcibly pushing down on the stomach to force the liquid out, I'm not sure," Shizune answered as she examined Hinata's stomach. "When we're done here, go to the bathroom and try pushing on your stomach. See how that works."

"O-Okay," Hinata said with a nod, idly hoping that it won't hurt.

"And as for you, Naruto," Shizune continued, turning to look at the boy who stood close to Hinata's side. "I spoke to my Master about your...situation-"

"You told her about this?!" Naruto shouted, pointing to his crotch.

Shizune nodded with a smile, not caring that he interrupted her because this was pretty funny to her. "I needed to consult her about this and she helped me find out information on your condition."

Hearing this, Naruto smiled as he hoped there was a cure. "You can fix this?"

"No, sorry," Shizune answered, crushing Naruto's hopes. He frowned but then smiled when Hinata gently took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "The condition is called 'Idiopathic Erectile Syndrome' or 'I.E.S' for short." Shizune waited to see if either teen would say anything but only saw confusion written on their faces, which was understandable. "Basically this means that its a disorder where your erection won't subside unless you ejaculate. But, because of this, you are unable to achieve orgasm."

"That explains why I couldn't cum earlier," Naruto muttered.

Nodding, Shizune continued, "The primary symptom is a greatly enlarged penis. When you first got an erection in front of me, you were only around eight inches, which was impressive by the way." That last part made Naruto blush but he also felt a small surge of pride at that. "After you two had your fun, I took a look at your dick and now it's eleven inches, which is incredible. And also the volume of your sperm is also increased, but I'm pretty sure you both realised that for yourself," Shizune finished, pointing at Hinata's stomach. "By the way, was not a fan of cleaning up that mess you made."

"Sorry," both Naruto and Hinata muttered at the same time.

"You said you couldn't fix this," Naruto continued, "So what do I do about it?"

"You have to ejaculate on a regular basis. As many times as it takes per day until it softens," Shizune advised. "If you don't relieve yourself then it is likely that your penis will become gangrenous and sperm will collect in your balls until they burst. In extreme cases, then the only solution is amputation." Naruto paled in horror. He will admit that he wasn't very smart, but even he knew what amputation meant. Unconsciously, he covered his crotch, as if protecting it from that horrifying possibility. "Obviously this means it is vital that you ejaculate every day, no matter what."

Naruto stayed client, letting the situation sink in. "There's no cure?" asked Hinata with concern.

Shizune shook her head. "I'm afraid there is no cure. All that he can do is relieve the symptoms regularly. Just be thankful that you both are in a relationship now otherwise this would be very awkward."

_'It's already awkward,'_ Naruto thought but didn't say anything as he and Hinata looked at each other with a blush.

"Now that everything's been cleared up," Shizune said as she stood, "Naruto, can you please leave the room while I speak to Hinata? This is very important."

As much as he wanted to argue, Naruto relented. "I'll be outside," he said, pointing to the door. He let go of Hinata's hand and left the room, closing the door behind him with a gentle click.

Once he was outside the room, Shizune sighed. "Hinata, I want you to listen very carefully, okay? This is not going to be easy to hear but once I'm done talking, I want you to think carefully about this, alright?"

"Y-Yes, sensei," Hinata said with a squeak, scared as to why Shizune suddenly went serious.

"I know you already made up your mind about helping Naruto, am I right?" Hinata slowly nodded, red in the face as Shizune figured out her thoughts with ease. "It will not be easy. Doing this yourself, it can be very taxing. Which is why you need to consider finding help and sharing Naruto," Shizune said, watching as Hinata gained a devastating look. "I'm only saying this because you need to understand the situation you are in. What will happen if you both become Shinobi but are on separate teams and are then sent on different missions?"

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, letting the situation sink in. Honestly, she hadn't thought about that last part. "I-I will think about it," she finally said. It pained her to admit it but Shizune might be right about this. She only slept with Naruto once and already she was sore down there. Doing it every day might honestly be too much for her. And what would happen if they were on different missions? Who was going to help Naruto then?

"Good," Shizune said, glad that the girl listened to her. Reaching over to her desk, Shizune took a piece of paper and gave it to Hinata. "Give this to Naruto and tell him to put it on. It's a seal that will make sure he cannot impregnate anyone until he releases it. And don't worry, while you two were asleep, I used a contraceptive Jutsu on you."

"Thank you," Hinata quietly said. She had completely forgotten about the fact that sex could lead to pregnancy unless you were careful. Although, a small part of her did feel disappointed.

The bell went, making the two look at the time. "Oh, look's like class is finished. Tomorrow, feel free to come back to speak to me. I'll give you and Naruto a private room to use," Shizune offered.

Hinata stood, thanked Shizune, and left the room. She was met by a worried Naruto who leaned against the wall opposite the door. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked with worry.

"I-I'm okay," Hinata said with a smile, touched that Naruto was concerned for her.

"So, why did Shizune want to speak to you alone?" Naruto asked.

Contemplating whether or not to tell him, Hinata decided not to for now, at least until she's figured everything out. "Nothing. She told me to g-give you this," Hinata said, handing Naruto the piece of paper as the two walked away to leave the Academy. "She said y-you're to put it on. It'll stop you from i-impregnating me when we s-sleep together."

Naruto almost tripped when he heard this. "Forgot that could happen," he admitted, with Hinata nodded as she did the same. Opening the piece of paper, he saw a simple looking seal with some instructions. "Say's here, I can only put this on the space between my stomach and my crotch." Making sure no one was around, Naruto lifted his jacket and shirt, placing the seal on the specified location. Concentrating his chakra as the instructions said, he felt a weird tingle as the seal was placed on him "Did it work?" Naruto asked, still feeling the same.

Hinata watched as he removed the paper and saw the seal practically tattooed onto his lower abdomen. She then saw the seal fade away, which was normal as the seal merged with Naruto's system. "It worked," Hinata informed him. As the two walked out of the Academy and down a street, Hinata noticed a worried look on Naruto. "Is something w-wrong?" Naruto glanced at her and mumbled something which she couldn't hear. "Sorry, I couldn't hear t-that."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Naruto quietly said, "It's happening... again. All that talk earlier kinda got to me."

"Oh!" Hinata squeaked, immediately realising what he meant. While she was more than happy to help him and his problem, there was an issue. "W-Where should we go?" she asked, seeing that they were in the middle of the street and surrounded by dozens of random people.

Thinking about it, Naruto smiled, "My place isn't that far. If that's alright with you?" She knew exactly where Naruto lived after following him home a few times, which she will never admit even if her life depended on it. Then she realised, her stalking day's were over! She was finally with Naruto! Not wasting any more time, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him in the direction of his apartment building. "Whoa!" Naruto shouted, not expecting this kind of reaction.

Finally reaching the apartment building, Naruto opened the front door and the two walked up the stairs. The outside of the building was not the cleanest of places and the street they were on was not the nicest either, but somehow the inside of the building was perfectly clean. "I'm the only one living here," Naruto said, seeing her surprised look. "I got bored last summer and spoke to Old Man Hokage. He gave me the deed to the building and I've been fixing it up ever since. There are still a few apartments that need sorted but it's not bad. I'll be able to lease some of them out soon."

What he didn't say was that even though the place was immaculate, he doubted anyone would want to live in the same building as him. When he first moved in every occupant moved away, even the landlord gave up on the place.

As Hinata wondered about the apartments, they reached the top floor and Naruto unlocked his door, letting the girl in first. Most people would expect the place to be ransacked with rubbish, clothes, and the like but it was perfectly clean. "Welcome to my home," Naruto said as he closed the door behind him. "You're actually the first friend I've had that's visited."

**(-LEMON WARNING-)**

He took off his jacket and turned around to say more, but before he could, Hinata tackled him onto his couch and straddled him, kissing him with all the passion and love she felt for him. Naruto was shocked for a second before closing his eyes and kissing back, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and he held her closer. He never expected Hinata to be this forward and it surprised him more when she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

It was a losing battle though for Hinata as Naruto fought back, especially when she felt Naruto grab her ass and grope it hard, making her squeal and moan into the kiss. Naruto sat up but was surprised when Hinata pushed him back down. "Watch," she whispered hotly, something that Naruto found he loved to hear. So he sat back and watched as Hinata first took off her jacket. She then reached down and slowly lifted her shirt, swaying a little as she gave Naruto a show, his eyes glued onto her form.

Her generous breasts lifted with the top but dropped and bounced sexily once they were freed. Throwing away the shirt, Hinata ground her crotch onto Naruto's obviously hard dick. "Whoa..." was all Naruto could say. His brain was practically shut down just from the little show Hinata gave him.

"I want to try something," Hinata said as she stood, smiling at the disappointed groan Naruto gave. Making sure he was in a sitting position, Hinata knelt between his legs. She let Naruto take his shirt off as she reached his pants, pulling them down and letting his dick bounce as it out of his restraints. Shizune was right, it really was eleven inches long and it must have been eight cm thick. Just realising how big it was, was enough to Hinata's already wet pussy gush in anticipation.

Grabbing hold of Naruto's solid dick with both hands, Hinata gave it a few strokes. She made sure to stroke him softly, teasing him as her thumb grazes the tip of his dick's head before slowly going back down to the base. She could feel Naruto twitch every time her hand neared the head and she wanted to hear more. Leaning up while still stroking, Hinata stuck out her tongue and licked the head like a lollipop, twirling it around.

"H-Hinata," Naruto moaned out. Hinata gasped, not expecting Naruto to moan her name. She felt a warm sensation course through her chest and smiled, before gathering her drool and letting it fall onto the head of Naruto's cock. Using her hands, she spread it around until Naruto's dick was slick and wet, allowing her hands to glide up and down with ease.

Now that his dick was wet enough, Hinata stopped and let go. But before Naruto could say anything, Hinata shocked him by wrapping her breasts around him. They were so soft yet firm as she brought them up and down. "How do they feel?" Hinata asked without stopping, she even sped up a little as if to make a point. Naruto barely heard her as he was too lost in pleasure. He always wondered what a titjob felt like and now that he was experiencing one? It was too good to describe. Hearing his groans and seeing his face scrunch up in pleasure told Hinata everything she needed to know. So, without another word, she squeezed her breasts a little tighter as she sped up her movements.

As soon as she did this, Naruto started thrusting his hips a little, his dick leaking precum nonstop. Hinata, while licking the head whenever it neared her mouth, noticed that his dick was twitching more and more with each passing second. She knew what that meant and was ready as she unwrapped Naruto's dick and immediately took as much of it in her mouth as she could. She didn't stop for a second as she brought her head up and back down. Admittedly, she could only take five inches before it hit the back of her throat.

After a full minute of Hinata sucking Naruto's dick, he couldn't take anymore. "Hinata!" was all Naruto could say as he gripped his couch tighter.

Hinata, hearing her name, knew Naruto was cumming. She pulled his dick out until the head was in her mouth and waited for only a second before the first spurt exploded out, her cheeks bulging from the amount. As soon as it exploded into her mouth, Hinata tried to swallow as much as she could. Most of it leaked out from the sides of her mouth and down her nose but she did her best. Needing to breathe, Hinata let go of the tasty dick, letting the last few cum loads spurt over her as she took deep breathes. Once she caught her breath, Hinata saw the cum that covered her chest and scooped up all she could, eating every last drop of cum that was on her and unknowingly giving Naruto a little show as she did.

As soon as she was done, she squeaked when Naruto grabbed her and kissed her deep, not caring that he could taste his cum on her tongue and lips. "Your turn," Naruto said when he broke the kiss, confusing the half-naked girl.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata squealed when Naruto pushed her onto the couch. He caught her legs and held them apart as he rubbed her slit through her pants. Even with the clothing in the way, Naruto could easily feel how wet she was. He pulled her pants down, with both of them now naked. He ran a finger along her pussy, dragging her juices along with the digit before flicking the clit lightly and making Hinata gasp at the small shock of pleasure. He smirked at that reaction before he leaned down and stuck his tongue out, grazing it against the clit. Hinata shook when she felt that contact but moaned loudly with a gasp when she felt his tongue push its way into her depths. It didn't reach far but it was enough for the girl.

It didn't matter how much Naruto licked and sucked, Hinata would not stop dripping as she tried to grind her pussy onto Naruto's face. But he held her in place as he pulled back a little. "I can taste a little cinnamon," he said with slight confusion. "You taste good though." Hinata would have explained that eats a lot of cinnamon rolls and wondered if that had anything to do with it, but when Naruto said she tasted good, he dove back in, causing Hinata to squeal and moan instead of answering.

She gasped when she felt Naruto poke a finger at her entrance. "Naruto," she moaned, feeling it enter her as he continued licking her lips. Even though Hinata was soaking wet, it was still tight for a single finger to fit in. Forcing in a second, Naruto felt the girl shudder and her pussy clench around his fingers as he pistoned them in and out, loving the sounds the girl made.

As his fingers reached deep, there was a particular spot that he touched which caused Hinata to tense almost scream in pleasure. "A-Again!" Hinata shouted, wanting to feel that again.

Doing as she begged for, Naruto put his fingers back in and found the same spot. He gave it a small scratch and got the same reaction from before. "Does it really feel that good?" Naruto asked but Hinata didn't answer. With a smile, Naruto kept touching that one spot, not stopping even as he noticed that her pussy was now dripping wet. "Are you going to cum?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata moaned out, her hips trying to hump Naruto's fingers.

"Then cum for me," Naruto said as he dug deeper with his fingers, even going as far to use his other hand and pinch her clit.

"AAHH!" Hinata screamed, her pussy squirting wildly as Naruto's fingers kept digging. This was one of the most intense orgasms Hinata has ever had and she loved it, especially with how rough Naruto was being with her. It was like a dream come true, literally, and Hinata would have it no other way. Her long orgasms finally dying down, Hinata collapsed on the couch, her body suddenly very weak.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say. He was soaked from head to toe from Hitana's orgasm. He glanced down and saw how hard his dick was, knowing he wanted to do more. So with a grin, he picked up the girl, who squeaked in surprise. But before she could ask what he was doing, Naruto kissed her deeply as he walked towards his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, not breaking the kiss as he climbed on top of her. Finally breaking the kiss, he held his dick and pointed it straight for Hinata's hole. "You ready?" he asked.

Not trusting her voice, Hinata nodded. She watched as Naruto lined up his cock with her pussy, the head of his dick spreading her lips. Without warning, he thrust forward, shoving eight of his eleven inches into her, knocking the breath right out of her as he did so. Naruto didn't even wait as he pulled back and thrust back in, getting faster and deeper with each thrust.

"Ah!" Hinata kept loudly moaning, not caring if anyone heard her. It only took three or four thrusts to make her a moaning mess, cumming the second he entered her the first time. "Y-You're too big!" Hinata moaned out, watching as a tubular shape kept appearing and reappearing every time Naruto forced his cock into her. She never thought something like that was possible but, somehow, it made this whole thing hotter.

Groaning, Naruto hated to admit it, but he was going to cum soon thanks to how tight Hinata was gripping him. Getting an idea that might help, Naruto pulled his dick out, watching as Hinata's pussy gaped and try to close unsuccessfully. He thrust his dick back in before taking it back out, watching as Hinata panted in lust. "How is it?" Naruto asked with a look of pride.

"Good!" Hinata gasped out between moans. "Don't stop!"

All of a sudden, Naruto stopped much to Hinata's confusion. "How badly do you want it?" he asked.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, actually sounding drunk from all the pleasure she just had.

With surprising ease, Naruto flipped them over so that Hinata was on top, his dick sandwiched between her asscheeks. "I want you to show me how badly you want me to fuck you. Beg for it."

He held her up, not letting the girl sit on his dick even as she struggled. "P-Please!" she said.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed in thought, still holding Hinata's hips above his dick. "Doesn't sound like you mean that," he said, moving his dick away from her dripping cunt.

Her eyes wide, Hinata whimpered. "Fuck me!" she suddenly shouted to a shocked Naruto. "Please fuck me! I need it! I need your dick, PLEASE!" she begged loudly, tears in her eyes.

Hearing this, Naruto grinned. "Good girl," he says, letting go of her hips. Now knowing she can, Hinata didn't waste any time as she drove Naruto's cock into her pussy, jamming every inch he has into her. She screams, dropping herself and feeling Naruto's dick pierce into her womb, cumming hard. Even as she came, Naruto drove his hips up and continued fucking the girl. She came again and again, non-stop, loving how she was being used. "I'm gonna cum soon!" Naruto said.

"Ah!" Hinata kept gasping, obviously not hearing what Naruto just said. She was too out of it thanks to the constant orgasms.

Even as Hinata slammed herself onto his cock, Naruto groaned. He couldn't even say anything as he started cumming, his cum shooting straight into her womb. Hinata's already slightly bloated stomach grew with each spurt of cum. Now realising that Naruto just came in her pussy, Hinata screamed as she orgasmed hard, almost passing out from the sheer pleasure. She fell backwards onto her back, Naruto's cock still deep in her as it cums.

"D-Damn," Naruto panted as his orgasm subsided. He didn't pull out as he sat up, still feeling his hard cock buried deep. Even past Hinata's largely swollen belly, he could tell she had a fucked silly look on her face and felt proud. He doubted there was anyone in the Elemental Nations that could this to a girl. "Thanks, Hinata," he said as he began to pull out but stopped with just the head in Hinata's pussy. Shizune did say that he was to ejaculate until his dick softens.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed, waking up from her bliss as she felt Naruto slam all eleven inches back into her sore pussy. "N-Naruto?" she questioned in confusion as she moaned. Even if her pussy was sore, it still felt good.

Grunting as he fucked the girl, his hands on her descended belly, Naruto smiled down at the girl, "Sorry. But I have to keep fucking you until I'm done!" He finished his sentence by hammering into her faster and harder, causing Hinata to experience yet another intense orgasm. As her orgasm slowed to a stop, Hinata wondered how long Naruto was going to last.

* * *

The answer was another hour. Another hour of Naruto fucking her and cumming inside her multiple times. It was just her pussy, he also had a go at her tits and her mouth a couple of times. She was covered in his cum and she felt so full. Looking down, Hinata could barely see past her stomach which made her look pregnant with triplets. Finally, after all that time, Naruto finally pulled his cock free from her abused snatch.

"Wow," Naruto commented as he wiped the sweat off his brow, watching all the cum pour out of Hinata's pussy. Her stomach slowly deflated but, by the time the torrent of cum stopped, she still looked pregnant by at least five months.

Barely conscious, Hinata couldn't even move. All those constant orgasms left her body numb. "C-Cumming," Hinata muttered as her body shook, her mouth wide open in an 'O'.

"I can't wait until next time," Naruto said with a grin, feeling excited about his next fuck. He didn't even notice Hinata's look of realisation as she realised that this will be a daily recurrence. She knows Shizune had told her these things but it was only now dawning on her.

Now that she thought about it, maybe sharing Naruto will be a good idea.

**(-LEMON END-)**

* * *

Ever so slowly, Hinata was limping home. She actually had to lean on the wall next to her just so that her still numb legs will no buckle beneath her. Naruto did offer for her to stay until she could move without a problem, but her family were probably wondering where she was. If she didn't get back home soon then her father will send people to look for her. And she would very much rather no one in her family finding out about her new relationship with Naruto, at least no yet.

And speaking of her new relationship with Naruto, Hinata grew a little fearful. Don't get her wrong, she loved Naruto and will always love him, but the thought of dealing with his newfound lust on a daily basis worried her greatly. This was only the second time the two have had sex and already she knew she couldn't take anymore. Even now, as she limped home, Hinata could still feel all the cum in the stomach and womb. It brought a warm feeling to her chest knowing she can get Naruto to cum but it was still too much. It took ages to get enough cum out of her body to be able to put on her coat normally.

_'Would Shizune help?'_ Hinata wondered to herself. She couldn't imagine asking anyone to help with Naruto and their situation. It would be too embarrassing and she doubted anyone would even go for it. Hell, if someone asked her to sleep with a gut because his erection wouldn't go down, she doubted she would believe them. Shizune was the only one that knew of the situation. Plus, being in a medical profession, it is Shizune's obligation to help those in need.

Finally reaching the Hyuga Compound, Hinata yawned and decided to give it more thought for tomorrow. Having sex with Naruto twice was too much and Hinata was ready to pass out as soon as she got to her bed. Hopefully, she will be able to avoid her family until morning. Unfortunately, life just wasn't fair because as soon as Hinata stepped into her families compound, the first person to greet her was the last person Hinata wanted to see. Her little sister, Hanabi. She loved her sister, she truly did, but Hanabi's attitude lately was almost arrogant and Hinata didn't need that right now.

"Where have you been?" Hanabi asked with her arms crossed, looking serious even for an eleven-year-old. "Classes ended nearly ended two hours ago."

"I-I was training," Hinata quietly answered. She and Naruto agreed on using training as an excuse for their activities as it was plausible.

"With?" Hanabi continued. "With how you're walking, I doubt you trained alone. Someone must have hurt you or something."

Blushing at being caught on how she was walking, Hinata nodded. "I was t-training with a friend. His name is N-Naruto."

It took Hanabi a full second before a grin appeared on her face, her eyes narrowing in mischief which surprised Hinata. "Oh, Naruto! That's the guy that you keep moaning about in your sleep!"

"Shh!" Hinata shushed, her face bright red. "S-Stop!"

Laughing, Hanabi said, "I hope you both used protection!" Hinata began to stutter, unable to formulate an answer to that. "Just kidding. You're the last person to ever do that. Just make sure you come home sooner. Father was close to sending our dear cousin for you." The girl began to walk away but stopped and looked back at her older sister. "Because what you say in your sleep. The walls are pretty thin."

She disappeared around the corner, leaving a mortified Hinata behind. Honestly, Hinata just wanted this day to end.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Hinata was very pleased to see that as she walked to the Academy, she was only limping a little bit. Unless you were paying attention, you probably wouldn't notice. She still had a lot of cum in her stomach and womb but it wasn't noticeable unless she took off her jacket, which she never did.

_'Shizune's the only one,' _thought Hinata, going through every female in her head. It was very odd, thinking of women that your boyfriend could sleep with, but Hinata was starting to become desperate. When she gets to the Academy, she knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto wanted to fuck her again.

Seeing the Academy was up ahead, Hinata slowed her walk a little. She was still really early. A habit she had gotten into lately. But as she neared the doors, a noise made her stop. Listening, Hinata didn't know what it was but knew it was coming from nearby. Following it, Hinata eventually reached the girl's bathroom. It was far enough from the entrance that Hinata doubted anyone would use until it was middle of the day. The noise was much louder than before, confirming that Hinata had followed it correctly. She silently opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, going to the last stall. It opened and Hinata nearly gasped from what she saw.

**(-LEMON WARNING-)**

Ino Yamanaka, Gossip Queen of the Academy and Co-President to Sasuke's Fan Club, was furiously masturbating in the middle of the floor. She was completely naked except for the wrapped bandages around her thighs and stomach. But what shocked Hinata, even more, was that Ino was staring at a pair of purple panties. Her purple panties from yesterday! The ones that went missing after her spar with Naruto!

Hinata stared at Ino, her mouth agape. What should she do? She can't be here! It doesn't look like Ino has noticed her yet so, just as Hinata turned to leave quietly, her eyes froze at the sight of Ino fingering her drenched hairless pussy. She was using three fingers and her other hand was being used to pinch her swollen red clit. It was quite a sight.

Even after everything that happened yesterday between her and Naruto, Hinata was still surprised to feel herself get wet. It was oddly intriguing to watch another female masturbate. Was this how she looked when she touched herself? Did she look this...slutty? That thought was enough for Hinata as she reached into her pants and rubbed her still sensitive lips. She had to bite her lip to stop moaning as she slipped two fingers in herself, slowly twirling them around as she fingered herself.

Back with Ino, the platinum blonde was focused solely on the panties by her face. Letting go of her clit, she grabbed the piece of fabric and brought it to her mouth, licking it gently as she imagined who wore them last. She knew it wasn't an adult and must have been a fellow student due to the size and where she found them. She had no idea who wore these but that didn't stop her from imagining. In her mind, Ino pictured the females of her class all naked except for the pair of panties she had in her mouth.

Normally she wasn't like this, hell she never once imagined her female friends like this. Usually, her mind would always picture Sasuke whenever she was in this sort of mood. But when she found those panties yesterday, it made Ino curious enough to fantasize about her female classmates.

Hearing a small moan that she knew didn't come from her, Ino froze with her fingers buried deep in her pussy. Slowly turning her head, her eyes widened when she saw Hinata watching her with a hand down her pants. "H-Hinata?!" Ino nearly screamed, trying her best to cover herself but to no avail, "W-What are you d-doing here?!" Hinata didn't answer as she was too focused on her own pleasure, which Ino noticed. "And why are you touching yourself?!"

Hinata didn't know why, but she fell to her knees and actually started crawling to Ino, shocking the popular girl as she never expected Hinata to act like this. Ino was so shocked she couldn't move, even as Hinata finally reached her. "Ino," the girl whispered, making Ino blush from how she said her name. It sent a shiver through Ino's spine.

"W-Wait," Ino said, now realising that Hinata was prying her legs apart. "What are you doing?!" Ino cried out, covering her pussy as best as she could with one hand as she tried to fight off Hinata with the other. Catching the hand that held her back, Hinata held it down to Ino's side and grabbed the other arm, quickly doing the same as the first. Ino struggled against her grasp but could barely move. "Let me go!"

"You're so wet," Hinata commented, her face nearing Ino's still gushing pussy. She stuck her tongue out and, without warning, licked Ino's pussy from the bottom to the top, flicking the clit along the way.

"Ah!" gasped Ino, shocked at the sudden contact. _'What was that?!'_ her mind screamed before moaning as Hinata continued licking. "W-Wait!" Ino struggled to say between her gasps and moans but Hinata wouldn't stop.

Even as she licked Ino, Hinata continued fingering herself. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this but she didn't care, Ino's juices were too delicious. "You taste almost as good as Naruto," Hinata commented before reaching forward and slipping a single finger inside.

Ino heard what Hinata said but couldn't question it as she was being fingered. It felt even better than doing it herself. "M-More!" she moaned out, not even caring about what was happening anymore. Doing as the girl asked, Hinata stuck a second finger in as she continued licking the clit, watching as Ino kept twitching with her modest breasts jiggling softly.

Without removing her fingers, Hinata let go of Ino's clit and crawled up. She reached Ino's breasts and noticed that they must have been B-cup, verging on C's. Her nipples were hard and pointing straight up. Entranced, Hinata took one in her mouth and gently nipped the pink bud, swirling her tongue around the nipple. Ino's gasps and moans practically turned to screams as she reached down, adding two fingers into her own pussy along with the two that were already in there.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ino shouted. Hearing this, Hinata let go of the nipple and went back down, taking out her fingers and pulling out Ino's. Placing her mouth over Ino's pussy, Hinata thrust her tongue in and twirled it around as Ino reached down and pinched her clit. "AH!" Ino screamed, tensing as her eyes rolled back. Experiencing a powerful orgasm, she shook all over as she squirted directly into Hinata's mouth.

Drinking what she could, Hinata waited until Ino stopped cumming before holding some of Ino's juices in her mouth. She was right, Ino really did taste ALMOST as good as Naruto. Getting a thought, Hinata didn't swallow Ino's cum as she crawled back up to Ino, who laid there panting with a look that said she couldn't believe what happened. Her eye focused to see Hinata's face getting closer to her own and, before she could do anything, their lips touched.

Hinata kissed Ino deeply, forcing her own cum into her mouth. She had never tasted herself like this before but it was a sweet taste, which she liked. Finally separating, Hinata leaned back with a smile, her face only slightly red. "Oh... my god..." Ino panted, her chest rising and falling. "That was incredible."

Looking into the blonde girl's eyes, Hinata could see that Ino wanted more. "My turn," Hinata said, taking off all her clothes until she was just as naked as Ino.

Wondering what Hinata meant, Ino sat up and widened her eyes when she saw Hinata lay on her back, spreading her legs. "You want me to do...that?"

"Please," moaned Hinata, inserting a finger into her pussy.

Biting her lip, Ino wondered if she should really do this. However, she couldn't ignore the feeling in her chest and gave up, crawling over to Hinata. Holding the girl's hips, Ino stuck out her tongue and gave a single small lick to Hinata's lips. When the taste hit her tongue, Ino quickly dived in, shoving her tongue in as far as it could go. Hinata gasped, not expecting Ino to start off so roughly.

She could feel Ino's tongue exploring her depths thoroughly, scraping against her walls. It was like Ino knew all the right spots to find and went right for them. It was nothing like when Naruto ate her out. His technique was more wild while Ino's was focused. Surprisingly, Ino was better than Naruto at this.

Because she had sex with Naruto twice yesterday, add to the fact that she masturbated before that and was fingering herself while licking Ino, Hinata was very sensitive. So it didn't surprise her when she felt her orgasm already approaching. Her legs snapped shut, capturing Ino's head and holding her there. "I'm cumming!" Hinata moaned, tensing as she came.

Ino hungrily drank Hinata's cum as the girl squirted in her mouth. It was the greatest thing she ever tasted. When she couldn't drink anymore, Ino let go of Hinata once her head was freed. Instead of sitting back up, she climbed up and returned the favour that Hinata gave her, kissing the girl deeply. They both laid there in a puddle of their juices, making out with a care in the world.

**(-LEMON END-)**

"I never thought I'd do something like this," Ino admitted, breaking the kiss as she sat up, a look of amazement across her face.

Sitting up and bringer her knees to her generous chest, Hinata nodded. "Neither did I." They just sat there for a moment before Hinata saw the panties lying nearby. "W-Where did you find those?"

Glancing at the panties, Ino reached over and held them, blushing as she remembered Hinata watched her masturbating to them. "I found them yesterday. They were just lying in the middle of the field after practice."

"T-They're mine," Hinata said quietly, blushing brightly.

"Oh!" Ino realised now that she found them yesterday AFTER Hinata's spar with Naruto. "H-Here," she said, handing Hinata the wet clothing. The two then stood and started putting their clothes back on, not sure what to say. Finally, after a few minutes, Ino spoke. "Will this happen again?"

"W-What?" asked Hinata, putting on her coat.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing," Ino admitted once she put on her top. "It's weird. I mean, I know I like guys, but there is a part of me that wants you."

Now that she thought about, Hinata knew that she wanted to be with Ino again. But, at the same time, she wanted to be with Naruto. Her mind flashed back to Shizune's advice, about sharing Naruto with other girls. Would Ino be willing to try? There was only one way to find out. "I... I want this to happen again," admitted Hinata, making Ino smile. "But there is something you have to know."

Ino's smile disappeared into a worried frown. "What is it?"

* * *

Ten minutes later and the two were walking towards class. Hinata kept glancing at Ino nervously as the blonde looked deep in thought. "So," began Ino, making sure to keep quiet in case anyone heard. "Because of you, Naruto has a rare condition and the only way to help is to have sex with him."

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"And when you both slept together for the first time, you confessed to him?" Hinata nodded again, smiling as she was still proud of herself for admitting her love to Naruto. "And the school nurse, Shizune, told you that it would be best to share him."

Nodding again, Hinata answered, "Yes. It's... all a little odd."

"A little odd?" repeated Ino, "More like insane. Are you really considering sharing him? I know how much you love him."

Hinata was touched at how much Ino cared about her feelings. "It is difficult to think about, Naruto being with other girls. But I realised that I cannot help him on my own. I was going to ask Shizune if she could help because she was the only other person that knew and understood what was happening."

"But because of what we did and what you told me, you think I can help," finished Ino. They both stopped just outside their classroom, staring at the doors. "I don't know."

Getting an idea, Hinata leaned over to Ino and whispered something while also grabbing Ino's hand and placing it on her ass. Her eyes widening as she heard what Hinata said and where her hand was squeezing, Ino felt herself get a little wet again. Now she knew she had to try. "Alright," Ino said, "I'll do it. When?"

"After class," Hinata said with a smile as Ino let go.

* * *

**The second chapter is done. I'll admit, the ending to this is a bit rushed but I'm happy with it. I do apologise for the wait.**

**I.E.S. is from the hentai doujin. Full credit for the idea goes to the artist: kawahagitei. I even used their description of IES when Shizune tells Naruto and Hinata about it. Yes, I am a perv for liking this type of stuff and yes, I am proud of it.**

**This is my first lesbian lemon so please let me know how I did. I know other stuff could have happened between Hinata and Ino but I felt that this was enough for now. I promise a lot more will happen in the next chapter, with all three. I also realise that I might have made things happen a little fast in this chapter. Let me know.**

**I'll admit that I portrayed Ino's character differently from her usual self but I am happy how she is in this.  
**

**Please let me know if there are any spelling errors or grammar mistakes and I will fix it as soon as I can.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to message me or leave it in the comments. I will do my best to answer. This story will be updated but I do not know when as I am very busy in the real world and I am also working on other stories.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. Depending on how you all like this chapter, I MIGHT rewrite the lesbian lemon.**


End file.
